The invention relates to the configuration of an intelligent network service over a user interface of a mobile station.
In the prior art, an intelligent network service offered to a mobile station is configured in a manner such that as a response to dialling by the user the mobile station sends dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) sounds which are interpreted by a receiving mobile exchange. For example, call forwarding to a number 123456 can be implemented by dialling a character string *21*#123456#. This character string, though rather complicated, can only be used for configuring a very simple service: in the above example the call is unconditionally forwarded to a given fixed number. Special characters delivered from a keypad are very difficult to use for configuring such a service as reachability profile in which a call is during office hours attempted first to an office telephone for 5 seconds, next a mobile phone for 8 seconds and if this also fails, the call is transferred to a voice mail service. Outside office hours the call is first attempted to a home telephone.
A problem in the above arrangement is thus that unreasonable long number strings have to be entered from the user interface of a mobile station. This takes a lot of time and demands great precision from the user. The configuration of the intelligent network service can be made easier for the user by generating audible prompts, such as “dial time as hours, minutes and press hash key” or “dial telephone number and press hash key”. A problem in this technique is, for example, that the radio connection has to be allocated to the entire configuration time of the service.